


Liability

by Lolly_XX



Series: Daddy Sam [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Good Uncle Gabriel (Supernatural), Little!Jack, M/M, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Sam Winchester, Uncle Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_XX/pseuds/Lolly_XX
Summary: Jack overhears something he shouldn't.
Series: Daddy Sam [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962523
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Liability

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I know I said I would be alternating between adult content and little stuff, but like I haven't been feeling in a smutty mood lately so I've been having difficulty writing that. But if you have some prompts for smut stuffs between Sam/Jack I'm all ears <3 
> 
> Also idk why I'm obsessed with Gabriel as a savior character, I just really love him so much.

Jack got bored of playing alone in his playroom so he ventured out, Zeppelin carefully tucked under his arm. He knew Sam was in the shower so he decided to wander toward the kitchen, maybe Dean or Gabe would be in there and sneak him a treat. He walked slowly, fingers trailing along the wall behind him. 

He perked up, hearing Dean and Cas in the kitchen talking but then his heart sank as he got closer and heard what they were saying. 

"Dean, it wasn't intentional. He slipped, it's bound to happen." 

"I don't care, Cas. He's a liability." 

Jack's eyes filled with tears, blurring his vision. They were talking about him and what happened at the last hunt. 

He dropped Zeppelin and ran off. He wasn't quite sure how but he ended up outside in the garden Cas had carefully planted that spring. He found the biggest bushiest shrub in the place and curled up underneath it. The voices in his head got really loud telling him he wasn't good. He was a mistake, an abomination. And he cried harder, holding his hands over his ears to try and stop the bad voices. 

He desperately wanted Zeppelin, to feel something soft in his fingers. But at the same time he didn't. Because it was Dean who had said those things and Zeppelin reminded him of Dean. Dean was disappointed in him even though he thought he worked so hard to make them all proud. Probably Sam wasn't even proud of him. 

Inside Sam came into the kitchen looking frazzled. 

"Have either of you seen Jack? He was in the playroom when I left for a shower but I can't find him anywhere." 

They both shook their heads but then Cas noticed the little stuffed toy Jack went almost nowhere without laying on the floor. 

He went to it and picked it up, worry creasing his forehead. 

The three men separated and started searching for Jack, calling out his name as they looked in every cupboard and around every corner. 

Gabriel responded to the desperate pleas of his nephew, unbeknownst to either of them what was happening. It seems in his despair Jack had prayed accidentally. He didn't even hear the flutter of wings over his sobbing. 

The angel knelt beside the boy, not wanting to startle him, and gently pulled at his hand. 

"Kid? What's wrong?" 

"D-d…" he choked. 

"You want me to get Sammy for ya?" 

Jack nodded, pulling his hand back to his ear. 

Gabriel went to the door, opened it, and, not wanting to let Jack out of his sight called in. "Hey guys? We got a situation out here!" 

Sam sprinted up the stairs and in the direction of Gabe's finger. He sat on the ground beside Jack and pulled him into his lap. 

"Jack, hey. What's wrong? Are you hurt?" 

Cas, who was right behind, held a hand out to scan the boy then shook his head, at least confirming there were no physical injuries. 

"I'm s-sorry…. I-I almost g-got you… k-k-killed." Jack wailed. 

"What? Jack, when? What are you talking about?" 

"D-Dean said…."

There it was. Cas knew immediately what had happened. His intense blue eyes glared a disapproval at his partner. 

"Hey, Jack?" 

The boy met Cas' gaze. 

"What Dean said. He was saying it more for your protection. He doesn't want you to go on very many hunts because he doesn't want you to get hurt." 

"But… but… I'm a lia-liability." He sniffled. 

"I know he said that. And that must've hurt, huh? Sometimes Dean says things without thinking." He said that last part loud enough for Dean to hear. "But he's just trying to pretend to be tough so no one sees how scared he is of losing you or seeing you get hurt." 

Jack blinked away some tears and rubbed at his face. He didn't believe Cas fully but at least he was being safely held in Sam's arms and the mean voices had stopped. 

"Why don't we go in and take a bath, hm?" Sam nudged. 

Jack nodded because there wasn't much a warm bubble bath couldn't fix. 

He was still somber, even as the tub surrounded him with fluffy bubbles. He looked up at Sam with big, glassy, golden eyes and asked, "am I?" 

"Are you what?" Sam knelt beside the tub, dipping a hand in the bubbles. 

"Am I an abomination?" 

"Oh, Jack. No. Who told you that?" 

"Sometimes when I'm upset I hear words in my head." He said, swishing his hands in the soapy water. 

Sam sighed. "Those things aren't true. Sometimes when we feel sad or other big feelings our brains try to trick us. They make us think we're the bad guys. But we aren't. You are so, so good, Jack." 

Hearing Sam say that made Jack's heart swell. He didn't want to think about his big feelings anymore, so he decided he didn't want to be as big as he was. 

"Hey d- Sam?" 

"Hmm?" 

"I don't want to be big right now." 

"You can be as little as you need, then." Sam ran fingers through Jack's hair. "Why don't we get you dry and comfy?" 

Jack just nodded, not really wanting to use any words. 

Once Jack was dried off and laying on his bed Sam went to the closet to find him something cozy to wear. 

Jack already had his thumb in his mouth and was snuggled into the towel Sam wrapped him in to carry him to his room. Sam smiled at the sight, opening a drawer they hadn't had to use but equipped just in case. He pulled out a diaper and a little yellow pacifier as well as a onesie made for someone Jack's size. 

Jack watched intently as Sam gathered everything he needed and brought it to the bed. The kid made grabby hands for the pacifier, popping it in his mouth immediately and sucking on it intently. 

Sam laid the diaper under the younger and poured a healthy amount of powder on him before taping it up. Once the clothing was on and snapped snuggly Jack started tugging on Sam's sleeve. 

"Wan'" he mumbled, speech muffled by the pacifier. 

"What's that?" Sam asked plucking the thing from his boy's mouth. 

"Wan' d-daddy… shirt." 

Jack had never called Sam that, despite Gabriel's admission all those days ago. Sam smiled and took off the flannel he was wearing, wrapping it around Jack. 

"All better?" 

Jack nodded grabbing once again for the paci. 

"Wanna go watch a movie?" 

Jack blinked and nodded as Sam lifted him off the bed. 

Dean kept his distance while Cas and Sam doted over Jack. They watched whatever he seemed to want on the tv, made him special smoothies and pancakes with fruit faces for dinner, and told him how adorable he was when they tucked him in. 

He looked at Zeppelin on the desk in the corner, still feeling a bit betrayed, and decided he could sleep there for the night. 

Long after Sam and Cas had retreated to their beds, and longer still after Jack had been tucked in, Dean snuck into the kid's room. He took the narwhal in his hands and sat gently against Jack's bed. 

"I'm not very good at this," he began, squeezing the stuffed toy in his hands. "I wasn't great when Sammy was little either. I failed him a lot. With dad – well it was always about hunting and keeping Sam safe. Sometimes that meant the hard truth. The truth is, kid, we can't put you in a tough spot. We can't let you get hurt. You're our kid." 

Dean sighed in the silence. A slender hand found its way to his shoulder, fingers opening and closing around his shirt. He turned his head to see two big eyes looking at him in the dim light. 

Dean sat there for a moment in the quiet stillness before handing the toy to Jack who happily accepted, hugging it tight to his chest.


End file.
